madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Viltaria/Relationship
Friends & Allies Tigrevrumud Vorn Initially an enemy, Elen took interest in Tigre over his astonishing archery skills and decided to make him as her subordinate. In many scenarios, Elen often refer him as her's "belongings" and she is willing to fight for him. Additionally, due to his honesty and benevolence, Elen respects and trusts Tigre more than anyone else. Over the course of the story, Elen began her romantic affection with Tigre, even becoming one of the most valued person in her life, and someone she can depend on. After finding out Tigre was entirely forgot who he was and the people around him, Elen became depressed over the situation and developed a dilemma between him and Zhcted's sake. Regardless, she fought to gain Tigre back. Limlisha Elen's personal bodyguard and friend, who often seen together with the Vanadis. Despite their position and both have their crush upon Tigre, Elen views Lim as a close friend of hers, whose dedication to fight for her sake. She tries to motivate Lim to simply call her Ellen when they're alone. Titta Tigre's housemaid and childhood friend. While Titta viewed her as a love rival for Tigre, Elen simply teased her by mentioning about her affection towards Tigre, which most of them causing Titta embarrassed in many occasions. Regardless, Elen befriended with the housemaid. Eugene Shevarin Earl of Pardu and also Elen's former mentor. As Elen's mentor before her rise as a Vanadis, Eugene taught her sword training and governing a territories. Mashas Rodant ---Coming Soon!--- Hughes Augre ---Coming Soon!--- Vanadis Despite shared the duty to protect Zhcted from harm, Ellen didn't see them eye-to-eye to of any Vanadis and sees them as rivals, especially since Tigre became their part of their life. While conflicted with other Vanadis, only a few has befriended with the Silver Wind Vanadis. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's fellow Vanadis and rival in Zhcted. Contrasted to Elen's carefree and tolerance attitude, Mila is regally well mannered and even regally discipline due to her legal family background. Like the past rulers, both Elen and Mila didn't see eye-to-eye to each other and they often argue whenever they met each other. Since Tigre befriended Mila, her rivalry against Mila became much passive and more focused on their affections towards Tigre. Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis's mediator whom Elen befriended and tolerated. Due to her position as her friend, Elen has good terms with the Gentle Light Vanadis and she often talked about various topic towards each other. Through Sofya's infomation, Elen would know better about almost every Vanadis's activities and about Zhcted's and even. Despite their friendship, Elen still has to be cautious about Sofy around her, especially when her interest about Tigre grew. Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica and the eldest among the seven, Sasha was Elen's respectful mentor and friend who taught her the responsibility and honor of a Vanadis. Additionally, Sasha's crippled health has solidifying Elen strong care for her, who vowed to protect her at all cost. Because they once sworn towards each other to protect themselves from danger, Elen had to abandon her post mostly for Sasha's safety. Prior Sasha's passing, Elen was the last Vanadis to see her alive and also the first to be devastated about her death. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus, Liza is Elen's arch-nemesis who harbored a fierce animosity towards her. Unlike her rivalry with Mila, which based on family deputes, Elen's rivalry with Liza was extremely personal and their hatred are mutual. While rescuing Liza from bullying, Elen befriended with her and even trained her to be a greatest fighter. However, due to Liza's changed appearance Elen quickly forgotten about her in their second encounter. When Liza burned an infected village which was related to her, Elen was extremely furious about it and begin to hate her. Her murder upon Rodion Abt further sparked Liza's hatred towards Elen, instantly shattered their last fragment of friendship. Since these incidents, neither Elen nor Liza were able to compromise each other and their arguments almost turned violent. However, with her knowledge about Liza's stubbornness and temper, Elen tried to avoid any possible confrontation that would cause undesired consequences. Thanks to Tigre however, Elen had to compromise with Liza for his and Zhcted's sake. Also, through Tigre mediation Elen reconciled with the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis, thus ending their two-years long of hatred. Rivals and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon ---Coming Soon!--- Charon Anquetil Gleast ---Coming Soon!--- Roland Roland was Elen's first opponent whom she respected as a formidable opponent, due to a fact that he manage to withstand Veda and even break it effortlessly. In her first duel, Roland was impressed about Elen's display after she defended herself from Roland's relentless attack. As Brune's enemy, Elen was questioned about her intention to visit Brune without Faron's authorization before rescued by Tigre, who sacrificed himself to save her and inflicted severe injury from Durandal's slash. This prompted Elen teamed up with Sofy against her foe and even used their combined Veda to beat him. However, even both Vanadis teamwork wasn't enough to beat Roland until a recovered Tigre's intervention. To date, Roland was her first and only human rival who withstand her Vanadis powers in the battle. Demon Baba Yaga An infamous witch who once gave Liza her powers to defeat Elen. It took a teamwork of Liza, Tigre (who regained his memories) and herself to defeat Baba Yaga before she finally killed by Ganelon. Category:Relationships